The Sister
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: What happens when Paul Levesque meets an unknown McMahon sister...will he be the Game...or will Love win over? [Triple H & OC]
1. Default Chapter

The Sister - Chapter 1  
  
My name is Alexandra McMahon. I'm the sister of Shane and Stephanie McMahon. No one really knew about me or talked about me that much. It really killed Vince (my father & CEO of WWE) when I told him I had no desire to be in the "wrestling" business. I wanted to go to college and have a degree in something other then business or management. Linda (my mother) on the other hand was supportive of every choice I made, she knew somewhere along the lines there would be someone in the family who didn't want to deal with the family business.But in a weird way I guess I did.  
  
You see I went to UCLA Medical School to become a doctor. I had special training and schooling and became an Orthopedic Surgeon / Specialist. When I graduated my father asked me that all-important question.He said, "Lexy, Honey, would you like to be the WWE's road doctor, to travel from town to town and state to state to watch over the wrestlers incase any of them should ever need orthopedic advise/consultations/surgery." I said, "Dad, Can I think about it for a couple of days?" He said, "Sure honey, let me know what you decide."  
  
Now I knew, if anything was ever to happen with my parents me, Shane & Stephanie would be the ones to keep the WWE Company alive and kicking. I took a few days to think things through, even though I had already made my decision. I called my dad and asked if I could speak with him and mom privately in their office? Dad said for me to go ahead and come down to the office in Stamford and I could talk with them.  
  
So I jumped in my red Toyota RAV4 and drove down to their office and walked up to Marissa (mom & dad's personal secretary & Shane's wife) and said, "Hey chica, the parental units are expecting me." Marissa said, "Yea, they told me, go ahead and go in.fair warning though, your fathers is in a foul mood." I said, "That's why we let mom handle him, she can get him out of that foul mood every time."  
  
I knocked on the door and heard mom say "C'mon in." I walked in and said "Hi Mom.Hey Dad." I gave them both hugs and kisses on the cheek. Dad said, "So what's up, you said you wanted to talk with us, let's be quick, I have a lunch date with your mother in about 20 minutes." I said, "Yes, Master."  
  
Mom giggled a little and said, "She is definitely YOUR daughter." He looked at mom and said, "Oh no way, I'm not getting credit for her." Mom and I laughed. I said, "Okay I will make it quick, I decided to take you up on your offer dad, I would like to be the road doctor for the WWF wrestlers." Mom said, "Well, did you tell Shane or Stephanie about this yet?" I said, "Nah I figured you guys could let them know, or we can wait until our Sunday night dinner and I'll tell them." They both said okay and as I flew back to my apartment in New York City, they went off to their lunch date. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Sister - Chapter 2  
  
The following Monday night Raw, I was walking back stage in my jeans, tinny shoes, & a regular t-shirt that said "naughty angel" in black letters across the chest, and left my hair down. I went to Stephanie's office; cause after all these years Steph and me were still the closest, Stephanie even knew all my deepest darkest secrets, stuff I never told anyone I would always tell Steph. She was excited to see me, She said, "I can't believe I actually got you to finally come in my office, I figured you'd never set foot in an arena with a wrestling show going on again."  
  
I said, "Yea, I know crazy huh? It wasn't like I hated wrestling, I just never had a feel for it the way you and Shane do. I guess I'm the odd McMahon out. Everyone in the families loves this business but me, I don't hate it, but I don't love it either." Steph said, "Well, you can be the odd sister, but also the most interesting cause hardly anyone knows who you are." I said, "Okay that can always be a good thing."  
  
A couple of minutes later Shane walked in a said, "Hi little Sister." I said, "Hello, Boo-boo." We hugged, and he said, "So are you ready to meet some of the guys, you'll have to see these guys on a nightly basis." I said, "Sure. Let's go." I grabbed a bottle of water to take as we walked around the arena. Stephanie went ahead and stayed in her office incase any problems arouse.  
  
Shane and I hadn't talked in a long time, so while we were walking around and getting me acquainted with some of the wrestlers back stage, we were laughing and talking a lot. We were minding our own business when a group of people walked by, 5 guys and 1 girl, they all had on black Degeneration (DX) t-shirts on.A couple of them were pretty cute, but none of them caught my eye like the one who bumped hands with me and made me drop my water.  
  
I squatted down to pick it up and he did the same and handed my water back to me and said, "Sorry." I smiled a little and said, "Its okay, no harm." Shane was about 10 feet in front of me and said, "Lexy, c'mon." I said, "Thank you." and stood up and said, "Yes, master" and took off to catch up with Shane, he said, "You smart ass." I laughed and said, "Tell me something I don't know." I looked back and the guy was watching me walk away, so I winked at him.  
  
About an hour later, while I was down in the Medical room, the guy I had locked eyes with came into the Medical room and said, "Hey Doc, I need you to..." Before he could finish he looked up and saw me sitting on the exam table with my legs cross (Indian style) reading a book. He said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you, but do you know where Doc is?" I said, "Yea, you're looking at her. What's the problem hon?" He said, "You're the new road doctor they have been telling us about?" I said, "Yes sir." I hopped off the table and said, "So what's wrong? Or don't you trust a female doctor." He said, "I didn't say that." I said, "Okay, then what seems to be the problem."  
  
He said, "Well, I got a cut on my hand and I really need to have it looked at cause I'm not sure if it needs stitches or not." I said, "Okay, hop up on the table and I'll have a look at it." I walked over and put some rubber gloves on and looked at it a little and said, "Actually, you need about three stitches. The cut itself isn't too big, but it is deep." I put a little shot of pain killer in it to numb it up, and then put three stitches in it, some ointment to keep it clean and heal fast and a bandage to keep dirt from getting into it.  
  
He got off the table and said, "Hey, how about you give me your number?" I said, "Hey, how about no.I don't even know who you are and I know for sure you don't know who I am." He said, "Well, My name is Paul Levesque, but my ring name is Triple H / Hunter Hearst Helmsley, most people call me Hunter or Paul. Now you can tell me your name and we won't be strangers anymore."  
  
I said, "Oh Triple H.Aren't you going out with Chyna?"  
  
He said, "Me and Joanie have been having some difficulties as of late. Were not the same people we were four years ago when we met and started dating. She's changed and so have I. Her career is starting to take off, even more so now that she's been in playboy." I said, "That was the best issue of playboy, in the history of playboy publishing, she's a hottie, how could you ever want to break up with her?"  
  
He said, "It's easy, she's not staying here much longer, and her new career in modeling is going to be taking her to LA, New York, Europe, Paris, London.Everywhere, places where she'll need a bodyguard, not a boyfriend.At this point I'm neither, the last time we went on an actual date was months ago, when we still had time for each other. So are you going to tell me your name or do I have to keep waiting?"  
  
I said, "You'll have to keep waiting I like to see you squirm.you're awful cute when you squirm by the way." He smiled devilishly and knew he was getting on my good side.  
  
Paul said, "You're bad.Cute.but bad."  
  
I said, "You're not so bad yourself."  
  
I stood leaning against the counter, and I could see Paul's eyes scanning the curves of my body, I know he was doing it to me, because my eyes were tracing the curves of his muscles.WOW!! What a body that boy had. If my father wasn't Vince McMahon I would jump that boy in a heartbeat. Oh my god did I actually just think that.Good Lord I should be ashamed of myself. "Should be".being the operative words, but being ashamed is the furthest thing from my mind right now.  
  
Paul walked over and stood a little closer to me and then it happened, he kissed me, it wasn't one of those fast kisses, it was something long and sensual, not too much tongue but just enough, with just a twist of passion pushed into it. I swear I could feel my toes curl.I didn't try and fight to get away from him, some how my arms made their way around his neck, and I felt his huge hands slide around my waist.We stood there a good 15 minutes kissing.It was crazy.  
  
I finally snapped out of fantasy land, and back into reality and pulled away. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Sister - Chapter 3  
  
I said, "Are you crazy? You don't even know me.Do you know who my father is? He'll kill you.HELL...he'll kill me, especially if he was to ever find out about this.Oh my god, I must be going crazy.I'm not saying it was a bad kiss, believe me it was wonderful, it was the best kiss I've ever received from a guy in years, but my father would shit purple twinkies, if he ever finds out I kissed a wrestler."  
  
Paul grabbed my arm, not hard and swung me around to face him, and kissed me again, even slower this time, to calm me down. This time when we separated, he picked me up by my waist and set me on the table and said, "Now, it couldn't be that bad, calmly and rationally.tell me who your father is?"  
  
I said, "By the way, my name is Alexandra."  
  
Paul took my hand to shake it and I finished up by saying "McMahon."  
  
Paul's mouth nearly dropped open to the floor. I said, "I tried to warn you, but you wouldn't listen." Paul said, "You're father is Vince McMahon.my boss? Shane and Stephanie are your brother and sister.you're screwing with my head aren't you." I said, "Nope, I'm serious.dead serious." He said, "Younger or older?" I said, "Younger, by a few years."  
  
He said, "Ah Christ the one time, I find someone other then Joanie attractive, and it turns out to be the CEO's daughter." I said, "No one saw us, we can't take it back, but we can't exactly move forward with it either." Paul said, "Exactly, we can never let anything come of those kisses.Even though they were incredibly overwhelming and I'm really wanting to kiss you again, we can't.Can we?"  
  
I said, "No we can't, believe me, as much as I want you to kiss me again and right now, we can't." Paul said, "I think I should probably leave. I'd ask you to, but this is your office." Paul left and went back to the DX locker room, I walked up the hallway to Shane's office and walked in and sat on the couch. Totally silent.  
  
Shane said, "Lexy, what's wrong?" I said, "Oh nothing. Just a long boring first hour.No ones dead or on fire yet."  
  
As hard as Paul and me tried to stay away from each other, it was virtually impossible. Somehow every night his body made it's way down to my office, where we would sit with the door locked, laying on the exam table making out like crazy.  
  
When our lips touched it was like the first time every time. It would get a little more intense each time also. I knew sooner or later I'd have to tell someone what was going on, but it was too much fun keeping it a secret from anyone else.so obviously sooner or later would turn into later..much, much later. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Sister - Chapter 4  
  
Well as sooner or later rounded the corner; I decided to tell the one person, who could keep the secrets best, that I told her. I walked into Steph's office one night and said, "Stephanie we really need to talk.please" She walked over and sat on the couch next to me and said, "Okay, what's up, you look so serious."  
  
I said, "Well."  
  
And just as I was about to tell her Shane busted through the door, and said, "What's up ladies?" Stephanie said, "Excuse me for a sec Alex." She stood up and grabbed Shane turned him around and proceeded to push him all the way out the door and into the hallway and said, "Now, when you can learn to knock on a door that's closed, you can come back in, until then, get lost, Alex, needs my ears for some private use."  
  
Shane said, "Well, I never."  
  
Steph said, "Yes, and you never will again." And closed the door on his face and locked it. Steph came back and sat down and said, "You were saying?" We both looked at each other and started rolling on the couch with laughter.  
  
I said, "I can't believe you just did that to him, you know he's going to be all butt hurt now, for the rest of the night." Steph said, "Then he'll learn his lesson, he used to do that too me when we were younger, and I hated it.now that I have my own office, I think I deserve a little privacy." I said, "Okay, serious time."  
  
Steph shock the last couple of laughs out and said, "Okay, go for it." I said, "How mad do you think dad would be if I told him I wanted to date a wrestler?" Steph's eyes got big as potatoes and said, "Do you have one in mind, or are you just asking for future reference?" I said, "Well a little of both." She said, "Alexandra, just who exactly do you have in mind?"  
  
I said, "Well, it's nothing solid yet, and I'm not even sure how serious he wants to get with me, but I figured if he's willing to go the distance and ask about it, I might want to have an answer for him."  
  
Steph said, "Alex, I don't know how dad would take it, I've been dating Andrew (test) for the longest time, but even then after he asked me out, he asked for permission from dad, it was like letting dad make the final decision, but I don't know about you, you're younger then all of us, which maybe a little harder for him to see you, his daughter the doctor, with a big sweaty wrestler." I said, "Do you think I should ask Shane his feedback?" Steph said, "I don't know, what if he slips in front of mom and dad, they could go ballistic and maybe pull you off the wrestling tour."  
  
I said, "I don't know Steph, I really like this guy a lot, if they pulled me off the tour, I'd defy them and find a different way to see him." She said, "You the perfect doctor daughter would defy your parents, and keep seeing a man they forbid you to see."  
  
I said, "I've never been this serious about a guy, least of all a wrestler from my fathers company, but I'm serious, I really like this guy, we've been seeing each other secretly now for about 3 months.No one knows, just me and him.I think he wants to get serious, even after I told him who dad was, he said he didn't care if dad found out, he wanted me, not dad." 


	5. Chapter 5

The Sister - Chapter 5  
  
As I sat in Shane's office waiting for him to arrive, I couldn't help but feel butterflies in my stomach, I knew I would be seeing Paul again that night.I knew it was wrong to do this behind my fathers back, but I couldn't help it, things were just getting really serious between me and Paul, and I had finally decided to ask Shane's advise.  
  
Sitting on the black leather couch, I could help but feel like I was 12 years old again, in Jr high sitting in the principles office, waiting to get my punishment for fighting with Sonja Washington for pulling my hair. If anyone could give good advice I knew Shane could do it, only because he and dad thought exactly alike on most issues. Finally after about 20 minutes went by, Shane walked in surprised to see me sitting on his couch. Shane came over and sat next to me.  
  
Shane said, "Alex, what's going on.you look like you're deep into thought." I said, "Remember, when I got in trouble for the fight in Jr. high with Sonja Washington for pulling my hair, and I asked you how I should tell dad?" He said, "Yea, why?" I said, "Well, you're advise hasn't failed me yet, so I decided to come talk with you first." Shane had a puzzled sort of "my sister is going crazy" look on his face.  
  
He said, "Okay ask away, I'll try and help." I said, "Whew.okay.here goes nothing.I've been seeing someone secretly for the last 5 months now, and it's getting to a serious point in our relationship, Shane I really like him a lot.I'm serious.But I don't know how dad will react when I tell him who it is." Shane said, "Oh my god, it's not the lame ass Bryan Wright from college is it.you know dad can't stand that little prick."  
  
I said, "No, It's a.um. (trying to stall).it's a wrestler from dads company." I blurted it out, and then shut my eyes tight waiting for Shane's head to explode.  
  
Shane stood up from the couch and started pacing back and forth in front of the couch.I said, "Oh Good God, don't do that you look like dad, and you're making me nervous."  
  
Shane said, "That's it.I'm dead.I'm totally dead.I might as well call Marissa and tell her to pack my bags, cause I'm leaving the country." I said, "Why?" He said, "Because when dad finds out you're dating a wrestler, a wrestler from his own company no less.he's going to kill me for not keeping an eye on you." I said, "Shane, please calm down.Listen, dad won't kill you, he might smack you around a little but he won't kill you. I'm sorry Shane, I'm really sorry, but I like this guy and I may even lo." Before I could get the word out Shane put his fingers in his ears and said, "NO! Don't you dare say the L word.You're not old enough to be in.in.Well you know.Who is it.Whose the guy? I wanna know right now, he should of known better then to mess with my little sister, I'm gonna kill him to make it up to dad, so maybe dad will go easy on me."  
  
I said, "Please, this man has bi-cepts bigger then your head, you could have a go at it by swinging and flailing your arms and legs all over but in the end all you'll really have done is give him a cold." Shane said, "Alex, this is not funny, I'm being serious." I said, "Oh yea, and what makes you think that I'm not being serious?"  
  
I stood up and said, "Listen, either you want to help me tell dad, or you don't.but tell me now, otherwise I'll tell dad myself. If you and Steph don't want to help, I'll do it alone." Shane said, "OH MY GOD!!! Stephanie knew about this and didn't warn me." I said, "Chill out, she's only known for a couple of months. I wasn't sure how serious the relationship was going to get, but after a few months, we've decided we want to be a permanent item; we don't want to sneak around anymore, we want the relationship to be serious and long lasting."  
  
Shane said, "Yea, well tell dad, that you've been seeing a wrestler from his company for the last 5 months and you won't have to worry about sneaking around because you'll both be dead. A double murder, just what we need to spice up the family history." I said, "Listen, Not a day goes by, that I don't think of him, I really and truly think I love him.I know five months is a little too short to know, but when you first met Marissa did you automatically know you wanted to spend the rest of your life with her?"  
  
Shane stood there for a second and said, "Shit, I hate it when you use that reverse psychology bullshit on me." 


	6. Chapter 6

The Sister - Chapter 6  
  
Well so here I was sitting in the principles office again, this time it was the BIG one, you know your dad's office, you sit there and have to wait for your at home punishment after just getting your at school punishment for fighting.I was looking at the pictures on the walls of dad's office in the house I grew up in and spent most of my life in. I loved the office he had in the house, it was much more inviting then the one in Stamford, the one in Stamford had entertainment awards all over, and posters of every wrestler he had on contract up on the walls.  
  
Every time I would walk in there, I always felt like the eyes were following me around the room.But his at home office, was so nice, the soft brown leather couches, the smell of moms home cooking drifting down the hall way to let you know when dinner was ready, and virtually every family photo we've ever taken together or separate. I used to love sitting in the chair behind his desk and pretending I was his corporate daughter, but of course that was way before I decided to rule out the wrestling business and become a doctor.  
  
I knew Paul was sitting outside in his Red Hummer, waiting for me to either come out and give him the okay to come in cause dad had all his guns put away and accepted us being together, or come running out and jump in the getaway car.  
  
Dad finally walked in and said, "Hi Honey, Mom said you wanted to talk before dinner?" He kissed the top of my head. I said, "Yea, and after I tell you what I have to say, if you want your kiss back, I'll understand." I was on the couch; he sat down on the coffee table across from me... He said, "It can't be that bad, now c'mon and tell me what's going on.Did you get a speeding ticket.Or rack up to much on your credit cards and need help paying them off."  
  
I said, "No, I wish it were that simple." He said, "You're not pregnant are you?" I said, "Daddy, no." He said, "Okay, I give up what's so bad that we couldn't wait until after dinner." I said, "Promise me you won't freak out or anything..." He said, "Okay, I promise." I cleared my throat and said, "Well, about 5 months ago, I sort of started seeing someone secretly.super sweet, nice and intelligent."  
  
He said, "Oh god, please tell me you're not a lesbian"  
  
I said, "DADDY! Stop that.I'm not a lesbian." He laughed a little and said, "Okay, finish." I said, "Anyways, he wants to get more serious about me as do I want to with him, but we both agreed we couldn't do that until we told you first, not because you're my father, but because I don't want to date someone secretly behind your back anymore. We want the relationship to be honest, loving, caring, and out in the open. I know I love him, and I know he loves me.But the plot thickens it's someone you know."  
  
He said, "It's not someone who's over 40 or anything is it?" I said, "Dad, No. Its.well (trying to stall).it's a.wrestler from your company." I shut my eyes tight as possible and laid back on the couch a little more waiting for the entire state of Connecticut to blow up.  
  
Dad cleared his throat and said, "Is this the bad part or the good part?" I said, "I don't know, I guess it all depends on how you react to me telling you who it is." He swallowed hard and said, "Okay, tell me, I can handle it.I think."  
  
I said, "It's Paul Levesque, daddy. I know I know, it seems so weird and out of touch, and just not right, but it's true."  
  
Dad said, "Paul Levesque.Triple H.of all people, the one with the worst attitude.why couldn't you find a nice sensible boy, like Bryan Wright." I said, "Dad, you hate him, you think he's a prick, I can't say I chose Paul, my heart chose for me. Dad if you only knew what he is like away from this stupid wrestling business, he's not the same guy, on the tour he plays his part very well as an asshole, but backstage things are so much more different then what you'd expect. Besides if he plays an asshole it's because you and Steph wrote him in that way, he doesn't chose to be one, but he does it because you said so."  
  
Dad sat there dumb founded and said, "I don't think you should see Paul anymore, I don't think it's good for you, I think he's clouded your mind, and you don't know what's right and wrong anymore." I said, "Dad, I'm a grown woman, I graduated college, and live in an apartment in New York City by myself, Dad I love him.There is no way on this earth that I'll ever stop seeing him. You can't make me and I won't let you make me."  
  
My father just about blew his top.He started yelling at the top of his lungs "DON'T YOU DARE DEFY ME YOUNG LADY.WHEN I TELL YOU SOMETHING YOU'LL EITHER DO IT OR BE OUT OF THIS FAMILY.DO YOU REALLY WANT TO RISK LOSING YOUR FAMILY OVER SOME GUY WHO WILL BE WITH YOU ONE MINUTE AND SCREWING SOME GROUPIE FAN ON THE ROAD THE NEXT MINUTE.YOU NEED TO GET YOUR PRIORITIES STRAIGHT GIRL.NOW YOU LISTEN UP AND LISTEN UP GOOD.YOU WILL NOT, I REPEAT NOT BE SEEING PAUL EVER AGAIN AND IF I FIND OUT YOU HAVE THAT WILL BE IT, YOU'LL BE OUT OF THE FAMILY FOR GOOD, IM DEAD SERIOUS ABOUT THIS ALEXANDRA, DON'T CROSS ME OR YOU WILL BE VERY SORRY!!"  
  
I said, "You know something dad, I used to love coming and telling you things about me, but I can't even do that now, you're always too busy with the business or the office, or Shane or Stephanie.I finally tell you I'm in love with someone, and yes, it just happens to be someone from your company, and you shoot me down, make me feel like shit, well Daddy you've been doing that to me my whole life, I know this is really about me not wanting to be in the wrestling business like every other McMahon family member, but you know something, I'm not you, and I'm sure as hell not mom, Shane or Stephanie, I'm my own person, I have my own life outside this house, and yes I may have grown up in this house, but my home is in New York.Do you know you've never once been to my apt in New York, Hell you've been to every other relatives house and apt outside of Greenwich, but dare come to mine, you may get contaminated, or have to admit I really do exist."  
  
I sighed and continued, "Just once dad, I wanted you to be proud of me.be happy for me.. Hell something, anything, you can't walk all over everyone your whole life, otherwise someday it will come back to bite you on the ass.Well consider yourself bitten, cause I quit. As of today I don't live to make my father the Great Vince McMahon happy anymore, as of right now, it's all about me. I'm doing something for my life that makes me happy.Growing up I thought no one could ever top you.I thought wow, you'll always be there to make me happy, well dad Paul topped you, I'm sad, frustrated, disappointed, mad all at you right now, but knowing I can walk out that front door and Paul will be there for me, and make me as happy as I'll ever need to be.Good-bye daddy." 


	7. Chapter 7

The Sister - Chapter 7  
  
As I was walking through the house I knew I was making a really big decision, something that could change my life forever. I had a few doubts and really wanted to cry about the way my father had behaved upon hearing me tell him I was in love with Paul.  
  
I pushed my long flowing hair out of my face, I noticed my hair was getting pretty long, the last time I had it cut was a week before I had met Paul, and now there was a good five new inches on it, and it had grown past my waist.  
  
This great hair revelation had me preoccupied and walking right past Stephanie and Shane, who had just come in the front door, as they always did for Sunday night dinner, fighting like they would when they were 5.  
  
Steph called my name a few times, but I guess I wasn't paying attention, so she walked after me and grabbed my hand.  
  
Steph said, "Alex, where are you going?"  
  
I said, "I'm leaving." Shane walked over when he heard that, and said, "You never miss Sunday dinner, where you going."  
  
I said, "I did it you guys, I finally told dad about Paul and me.it was nothing I was expecting."  
  
Shane said, "What happened?"  
  
I said, "We started talking and it was really easy up until the point where he started barking out orders to stop seeing him, and I knew I couldn't do it.I could never bring myself to just stop dead in my tracks, I tried explain the way I felt about him, and that he was a different person back stage, but he didn't want to hear anything I had to say, so I finally told him everything I ever felt about him, and then said good-bye.it was the way I said it, it was like he knew he wouldn't see me again.He said if I pursued my relationship with Paul, I was out of the family.I guess I'm out, cause I'm not going to give up the best thing in my life in a long time.I can't do that to myself, and I sure as hell won't do it to Paul.He's been broke up with Joanie, since the second day we met, he was glad to see her leave permanently, cause he didn't want to flaunt our relationship in her face, well at least when we came out.Listen I better go Paul's waiting for me.I'll give you a call later or something."  
  
I hugged both of them and they walked back inside as I went over and got in the red hummer.  
  
Paul said, "So, what happened babe?"  
  
I said, "Nothing, Let's go." 


	8. Chapter 8

The Sister - Chapter 8  
  
Stephanie and Shane walked inside the house, they used to call home, with a look of distain.All of a sudden they had different thoughts and feelings about their father and the way he had raised all three of them. Steph said, "I don't get it Shane, why wouldn't dad want to see Alex happy, even if it was with a wrestler from his company." Shane said, "I don't know, I wish I did though cause right now, I'm not really wanting to look up to him as my role model anymore."  
  
Steph said, "I wonder if mom knows what's going on." Shane said, "Well, I don't hear any yelling or screaming, so my guess would be no." Steph said, "She's mom, she wouldn't allow dad to do what he's doing to someone she was in labor with for almost 39 hours." Shane said, "That's true."  
  
The two went into the dining room and sat down across from each other, and waited for mom and dad, after the parental units came in and sat down and everyone started eating.Stephanie was feeling sick to her stomach, she knew if she didn't say something she was going to regret it later.Steph said, "Dad, I have something to say to you." Vince looked up from his soup and said, "Okay, pumpkin, what's up."  
  
Steph got quiet and said, "Dad.(she couldn't keep her composure) DADDY I THINK WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO ALEX IS ROTTEN, IN FACT I THINK IT STINKS!! HERE I AM IN LOVE WITH A WRESTLER, DATING THE SAME GUY FOR THE LAST 2 YEARS.YOU DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT, IM AS HAPPY AS I'VE EVER BEEN.AND NOW ALEX IS IN LOVE AND SOOOOOOO HAPPY...AND YES IT'S WITH A WRESTLER FROM YOUR COMPANY.WHO GIVES A SHIT THOUGH.YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE PAST THE END OF YOUR NOSE.(she calmed).I'm sorry daddy, but if you can't except Alex and Paul, then you can't except me and Andrew.So if Alex is out of this family for being in love, then so am I."  
  
Stephanie got up and walked around the table, and paused for a second.and said, "Mom, I'll call you later." Then left.It was like a big climactic point in a movie where the jilted lover, exits the house, building or car.It was great.  
  
Shane almost spit his soup across the table through his nose, when Steph started yelling at our father. Steph never raised her voice to our father.  
  
Linda looked at Vince and said, "Vincent K. McMahon Jr. You want to tell me something?"  
  
Vince said, "Now honey, let's not fight, me and Alex had a small disagreement, and she chose to walk out to the door and leave this house and family."  
  
Shane said, "Dad, you didn't give her much of a choice, it was either stop seeing Paul or she's out of the family." Vince looked at Shane like "Shut up ya little ingrate" Shane said, "C'mon on pop tell the truth."  
  
Linda said, "Vince what the hell were you thinking, she's your daughter, she's in love.matters of the heart should never be compromised.you of all people don't have room to judge who your daughters or son fall in love with, my father wasn't non-too pleased with the choice I made for a husband.You know all the shit we had to go through when we were dating and engaged because of my father not liking you, and I swore as God as my witness I would never put my children though that same heart breaking ordeal." Vince swallowed hard and said, "Alex, our little baby girl, is dating a guy who makes violent crimes look like a walk in the park."  
  
Linda got up from the table and walked towards Vince, and said, "Get up right now.I said GET UP!"  
  
Vince stood up and she pushed him around the room yelling and screaming like a crazy person.  
  
Linda said, "You're not staying in this house tonight Mr. McMahon, You don't have to go anywhere, but you have to get the hell out of this house."  
  
Vince was stuttering and stumbling over himself, and said, "Why are you throwing me out.it was for Alex's own good, she'll come around eventually."  
  
Linda had pushed Vince all the way around the table and out into the hallway and then out the front door, Vince was standing on the doorstep, looking like a scolded dog that just peed on the new Italian rug.  
  
Linda said, "I'm throwing you out before the next victim of violent crimes in this house.is you!!!"  
  
And with that she slammed the door in his face and turned the house alarm on, because she knew he couldn't remember the password to unlock it. 


	9. Chapter 9

The Sister - Chapter 9  
  
Shane couldn't believe what he had just seen. He was about to go into shock when Linda walked back into the dining room and said, "How long has Alex been seeing Paul?" Shane said, "A good 5 months now.mom she's so happy and so in love with Paul.It's crazy, it was like they were meant to be." Shane was telling our mom everything that had been going on with Paul and me.  
  
Meanwhile, on the road to Paul's place, I was sitting slouched over a little, and just staring out the window, thinking about everything that had been said in the last 15 minutes.I couldn't believe I stood up to my father. I couldn't help but tear up, when I started getting the sniffles, Paul said, "Alex, are you okay." I said, "Oh sure, you don't have to worry about who my father is anymore, cause it doesn't really matter." Paul said, "Are you going to tell me what happened, or do I get to wait and read the book?" I said, "I really don't want to talk about it right now."  
  
We were at a stoplight and Paul reached over and grabbed my belt loop and pulled me over to sit next to him.I laughed a little because I wasn't expecting it, and he said, "See that's my girl, beautiful smile and all. When you're ready you let me know." I said, "Okay." As I laid my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arm around his with my hand on his bi-cept. Paul had his hand resting on the inside of my thigh.  
  
When we got to Paul's I said, "Are you hungry, you want me to cook you something?" He said, "Nope, I want you to come with me upstairs." Paul took my hand and led me upstairs, and he jumped on the bed, and said, "Come lay with me, it's time for a nap." I laid down in front of him and he wrapped his arms around me, I felt so safe and secure just laying there. I felt alone as far as family wise and couldn't bare to think about it anymore.  
  
I stood up and walked around a little and Paul sat up and said, "What's wrong Alex?" I started crying and said, "My father doesn't want me to be a part of his family anymore if I stay with you. We sat there in his office yelling and screaming, and he said if I went against him I'd be sorry and I would also be out of the family. My whole life I tried to make him happy and make him proud of me, but it just never worked.Nothing I ever did was good enough to him. My mother loved every choice I made, to go to school, becoming a doctor and not want to do the same work with the business like Shane and Steph, but you think my dad could be proud for even a second of his life.Hell no, it would mean he actually had some kind of love for his kids."  
  
Paul moved around on the bed and as I walked by him, he grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the bed, and said, "Listen, if you want us to stop seeing each other, then we can do that."  
  
I said, "Are you crazy? Wouldn't it bother you just a little?"  
  
He said, "Yes, of course it would, but family should be so much more important then anything else. If I had to give you up for your family, it would be the hardest thing I would of ever had to do, but I would do it because, you're worth it."  
  
I said, "Well that's not going to happen, you're the first guy in a long time who's made me this happy."  
  
Paul said, "Are you sure about this?"  
  
I said, "Absolutely. I don't want to worry about anything in my life.Right now I just want to be right here with you."  
  
I touched his cheek with my hand and we slowly started kissing, and he pulled me down on to the bed, and I could feel his huge hands all over my body. We ended up making love for the first time.which was SOOOOOOOO amazing! 


	10. Chapter 10

The Sister - Chapter 10  
  
I haven't spoken to my father in 3 years.wow this is weird.It seems that every time I turn around I'm sitting in his office.Like I'm in trouble every 5 minutes. This couch is a tad on the cold side. I can't believe this ring.it's so nice, I never expected this, Paul must've put a ton of thought into it. I can't believe Paul and I have been together for 3 years, it seems like only yesterday.  
  
I know I should of told Stephanie first cause I tell her every thing first, but I figured since I haven't talked to dad in 3 years, I might want to tell him at some point. But of course it would be quite a shock to him, to get a wedding photo and not to have been informed that his youngest daughter was getting married in the first place.  
  
It seems weird to be getting married before Steph, I always figured she'd go first, but I guess that's just the way fate had run its course. A couple of minutes later mom and dad walked into their office and I stood up and gave mom a hug and kiss.Dad went ahead and sat behind the desk with a scowl on his face.  
  
Mom said, "So what's going on honey, Shane said you wanted to talk with us about something." I said, "Yea, I do.I wanted to tell you that.Well, Paul asked me to marry him Saturday and I accepted." Mom got all teary eyed, and came over and hugged me again. She said, "Okay let me see that ring." I held up my hand and she said, "Oh my GOD.It's so beautiful. Vince look at this."  
  
Dad glanced over for a split second and said, "Yes dear." Then went back to looking like he was reading a paper on his desk. Mom left the room for a few minutes cause she was crying with joy but didn't want anyone to see her cry. I said, "Dad, I want you to be happy for me.I would love for you to walk me down the isle." Dad said, "Forget it, I told you if you pursued your relationship with Hunter.Paul I would be forced to push you out of the family."  
  
I said, "Well the invitation is still open, I wish you'd get over the whole thing, it's ridiculous. You know I wouldn't be marring Paul if I didn't love him. Whether you like it or not dad, he's going to be apart of the family for the rest of my life...and your life." Dad said, "Well I wish there was something I could do, but my hands are tied, besides I'll be busy that day." I said, "I haven't even told you when the wedding is going to be." He said, "Doesn't matter, I'm a very busy man."  
  
I said, "I think you stink.I wish you'd just accept it.What are you going to do when we start having kids or something?" He said, "Please, this is Paul were talking about, the marriage won't last that long. He's too much of a playboy; he'll never be able to fully settle down with anyone, most of all you, I'm shocked the relationship lasted for 3 years." I said, "Daddy, stop it.Nothing you can say or do is going to make me change my mind, and if I have to live the rest of my life with out my father, then so be it. But if you ever want to get the fence post surgically removed from your rear end ya let me know."  
  
I walked out.again. You know this is getting a little ridiculous, I never thought my father would take this whole thing to the extremes. I thought for sure mom could of talked some kind of sense in to him, but no such luck. Even with her vast knowledge of the powers of persuasion. I walked down the hall to Shane's office where Paul was waiting for me. They were laughing up a storm when I walked in.  
  
Shane said, "Ok so what did the old man say?" I said, "That's a negative." Paul walked over and stood in front of me, and said, "He said no?" I said, "That's a big old yup." I wrapped my arms around Paul's waist, and he said, "I'm sorry sweetie.but he's got time to change his mind." As he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. Shane said, "Well, My offer is still open.if dad won't do it, then I will." I said, "Thanks Shane." In a muffled voice.  
  
Shane said, "What was that.Oh I'm sorry I couldn't hear you, you're boyfriends chest was in the way." I giggled a little, and said, "You know something, he's right, Paul if your muscles keep growing, well have to special order some kind of elastic tuxedo for you for the wedding." Paul said, "Ha, Ha. I don't do elastic, to binding." I said, "It's the same as being tied up, and you didn't seem to mind being tied up last night."  
  
Shane said, "WHOA!"  
  
Paul looked at me and I had a mischievous smile on my face as I started backing away.He said, "So you want to go there do you?" I said, "Now baby, you know what I meant.you wouldn't hurt me you love me too much." He said, "Don't now baby me.you are going down missy." I put my hands out in front of me, and Paul grabbed my hands and threw me over his shoulder.I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
I said, "Baby."  
  
He said, "Yes dear?"  
  
I said, "Did you know you're ass is even cuter from this angle."  
  
He said, "My ass is cute from every angle."  
  
Paul ended up carrying me down to Stephanie's office.I pinched his rear a couple of times.I couldn't help it, things that cute crave attention. 


	11. Chapter 11

The Sister - Chapter 11  
  
"HOLY SHIT" Stephanie yelled, as she examined my ring a little closer then expected.I said, "Damn girl, rip my finger off why don't you".She said, "Honey, with the size of this ring, it should be cutting off the circulation to your finger." I said, "Well, I did not pick it out, it was given to me by sheer surprise." Steph said, "Where is Paul?" I said, "Well, after he dropped me off at your door step, he went back to Shane's office, because he had some "business" to discuss, I guess about his match tomorrow night on Raw." Steph said, "He's wrestling big show." I said, "Awwww man! I hate it when he goes up against him.big show always seems like a short fuse, one of these days he's going to go completely psycho and really hurt someone, cause when you wrestle a man that big with his abilities, someone's leaving the ring in some form of pain."  
  
Steph said, "Hello...Cerebral Assassin? Does that name come to your mind at all." I said, "Yea, but that's the character that dad and his goons picked out for Paul.We all know what he's like out of the ring.But with show, there's something different about him, it's like his attitude is constantly going, it never stops, and that scares me when I'm backstage and just happen to be the only doctor there." Steph said, "No way, he's harmless, kind of like a little kitten, only in the extra large size." I said, "I don't think so, but if you're cool with it, then I am.for now."  
  
Steph and me walked down to Shane's office and knocked on the door.We could hear some rustling around and laughing, and a little trash talking.Steph said, "I wonder what they're doing?" I said, "At this point I'm sure I don't wanna know." We decided to open the door, and when we did, we found Shane and Paul putting each other in a headlock sitting on the floor trying to see who would say uncle first. Steph and me started laughing so hard; we had to sit down on the couch before we fell down.  
  
The boys were still on the ground when mom walked in and said, "My good lord, what are you boys doing to each other?" I said, "Don't worry mom we won't let them kill each other, we walked in and they were like this." Steph said, "Yea, but were not sure why." Mom started laughing when Paul tightened his grip around Shane's head and said, "Say it.Say Uncle.Boy you better say uncle.I don't want to have to squeeze until your head pops off." Shane said, "Never man.that's never gonna happen, I'm tougher then you think."  
  
Paul said, "That's what you think, you're about to pass out.your face is turning blue." Shane said, "It is not, you're just trying to sike me out." I said, "Okay boys, that's enough, Paul c'mon, we had dinner plans last time I checked." He said, "Aw, babe, c'mon, can't we cancel?" I said, "If you want to." Steph said, "Yea, cancel, then you guys can come with me, Andrew, Shane & Marissa." I said, "What do you think Paul?" He said, "That's fine babe." I said, "Good, now let my brother go out of that head lock, before I put you in one." Paul being the pervert he is, said, "Oh, please.I beg you to put me in one." I said, "You behave yourself." Steph giggled a little.  
  
The next person to walk through the door was Marissa, she said, "Mr. McMahon, I've been waiting for you for over 15 minutes." I said, "You'll have to forgive my brother, he's been a little tied up.what, with Paul putting him in a headlock and all." As soon as Marissa saw what I was talking about she started cracking up laughing and sat between Steph and me on the couch. Well only one person missing, so the next one to walk in was Andrew, he said, "Okay, people, I've been waiting downstairs for all of you for 30 minutes, why aren't you." As soon as he saw what Paul and Shane were doing, he said, "Never mind." Andrew sat on the floor in front of Stephanie, and she draped her legs over his shoulders, he was watching Paul and Shane wrestled around, and was rubbing Steph's feet.  
  
I walked over and said, "Are you boys done yet?" Paul said, "No dear, I'm not done kicking your brother's ass." Shane said, "Shit, you wish, I think you're slippin' Paul." Paul said, "Get real little man; you'll never make it out alive." I said, "Will one of you give up please. Before I make one of you give up." Shane said, "You couldn't make either of us give up."  
  
I said, "Hmm, a challenge huh?"  
  
Steph looked at me and knew immediately I had something cooking up. I walked over and stood above Paul with my foot in the pit of his crotch, and slowly squatted down over his lap, making sure to rub up against him, I leaned over and whispered something in his ear.Paul's eyes got big as potatoes.and he said, "That's not fair." I said, "I know.but what other choice do you leave me?" Paul said, "As much as I'd like to take you up on that offer, I can't, I'm not about to let your brother win." With that he tightened his grip a little more.Shane said, "Okay I have a solution.How about we both give up and continue this another time. I think I lost all circulation of blood to my brain."  
  
They both agreed and got up.I stood there with my arms crossed, and Paul came over kissing on my neck and I pushed his head away and said, "Think again mister.you turned me down already remember?" Paul said, "That doesn't count, it hasn't been more then 5 minutes." I said, "Ha.Think again little man." Paul said, "There is nothing little about it." I said, "That's a matter of opinion." Paul said, "Oh now you want to play dirty.you'll get yours later." I said, "I was hoping you'd say that." 


	12. Chapter 12

The Sister - Chapter 12  
  
As I was running down the hallway trying to escape Paul, I was laughing so hard I had to stop.I saw everyone slowly trailing behind Paul, when he finally caught up to me, he threw me over his shoulder.  
  
I said, "It seems to me, I've spent most of the day staring at your cute ass."  
  
Paul said, "Well, that's a first, I've never had anyone stare at my ass for 12 hours straight. Are you some kind of pervert?"  
  
I said, "Well, if I am, then you made me this way."  
  
He said, "Finally, Shane you were right.you always said I'd meet someone who's exactly like me and when I finally do.it's your sister."  
  
Shane said, "Yea, well what does that tell you about our family." As he smacked Marissa on the ass. She turned around and grabbed the crotch of his jeans, and she said, "Hey.no flirting in front of friends or family." They kissed a little on the rough side. Shane said, "Yea BABY! A little to the left." I said, "No family outing would be complete without the ever so popular penis joke." Paul said, "I have plenty of those set aside." I said, "No, please, Paul yours are way too dirty, even for this group of perverts."  
  
Anyway, we all decided that for the night, we weren't going to eat anything healthy, it was junk food time. We went to Taco Bell, I was sitting on one side and then Stephanie and Marissa were sitting on either side of me. When the guys came over with the food, Paul sat across from me, and then Andrew and Shane sat across from their women.  
  
About five minutes into the food, I felt a foot go between my thighs, and my eyes got really huge. Paul said, "What's wrong babe?" I said, "Just for the sake of saying something I really hope that is your foot in unchartered territory, and not Andrews."  
  
Everyone looked under the table and I looked down between the table and my body and said, "Yup, I'd recognize that boot anywhere." Paul said, "I'm so sorry babe, I was trying to put my foot on the bar between the tables and next to your leg." I said, "Well, you got next to my leg, it just happen to be next to both of them." He said, "I'll move." I said, "What for?" And smiled devilishly. Paul said, "Hmm, interesting." I giggled a little. Steph said, "Alexandra Melanie McMahon."  
  
I started laughing. Paul said, "Melanie?" I said, "Yes.Michael?" Steph said, "Awwww, that's so cute, you guys both have middle names that start with an M."  
  
Paul rolled his eyes and I tightened my thighs around his foot.Paul's eyes automatically got big as potatoes. I said, "Wasn't expecting that were you?" He said, "Not at all.do that again." And gave an 'I'm up to no good' laugh. I shock my head in disbelief; I couldn't believe I was getting married to the biggest pervert in the WWFE.  
  
When we finished eating, we all went back to Shane and Marissa's house, which was about 3 blocks from Stephanie and Andrew. Paul's place was in the middle of both of them. We were all sitting around the living room, drinking some coffee, and I was sitting on my feet next to Paul on the couch and had my head rested on his arm..Mmmmm nice bi-cept.  
  
I always did have a thing for his arms. I think it was just because they always made me feel so safe and secure. The best thing about Paul is he had this kind of sixth sense about him, he always knew when I wanted him to touch me or hold my hand, kiss me, or hold me in his arms.I never did figure out he knew it, but he did, in a way it was a little weird.  
  
About an hour later, I had fallen asleep against his arm, and Shane said, "If you want to leave her here, we have an extra room upstairs." Paul said, "No, she wanted to stay with me, will you just grab her so she doesn't fall and wake up, so I can stand up." Shane held onto me, while Paul stood up and stretched a little. Then said, "Okay, I can get her now." Shane said, "You want some help, she can get heavy." Paul said, "Get real, her purse weights more then she does."  
  
He scooped me up in his arms and carried me to his hummer, and took me back to his place, where he changed me into one of his t-shirt then stripped down to his boxer/briefs and climbed into bed, and as soon as I felt the warmth of his chest, I snuggled into him. 


	13. Chapter 13

The Sister - Chapter 13  
  
I can't believe I'm getting married today.February 14th. Of all days Valentine's Day. Of course Paul's the one who picked today.apparently he's got a romantic side to him. Steph was trying to help me get my veil situated, when Shane walked in and said, "Wow Alex, you look so beautiful." I said, "Thanks, Yea I noticed I clean up pretty good, don't I?" Steph said, "Paul is going to flip when he sees you." I said, "Yea, he may freak just a little, because he hasn't seen the dress yet. I tried to keep it as much of a secret as possible.he kept trying to see it, I finally had to hide it at Shane's house."  
  
Shane said, "By the way, we have a small problem." I said, "Oh great, what is it.Dad didn't show up drunk or enraged did he?" Shane chuckled a little and said, "No sis.but Paul wants to talk with you before the ceremony." I said, "Is he crazy? There's no way he's getting through that door unless the church is on fire and he's coming to rescue me." Stephanie said, "Okay, I have a thought.how about, we put you guys back to back and then you won't see each other." I said, "Fine, but please make sure he doesn't turn around."  
  
I stood there with my back to the door, Shane had Paul turned around and walking backwards into the room, and pushed him all the way back so our backs were touching. Then Shane and Steph walked over and stood in the corner so we could talk privately. Paul said, "This is ridiculous, I'm going to see you in like 5 minutes."  
  
I said, "Paul Michael Levesque, if you turn around, I'll leave this church right now.I swear it." Paul said, "Okay babe.I just wanted to tell you something." I reached around and went to grab his hand and ended up grabbing the crotch of his tuxedo, and he said, "Hey, you didn't need to get all freaky on me." I said, "Stop that, I was trying to grab your hand." He said, "Yea, but that's not what you grabbed." I said, "Stop that and say what you were going to say, I want to get married before my dress goes out of style."  
  
Paul said, "I just wanted to say, I'm proud of you, with your father not showing up you handled it really well, I also wanted you to know I love you very much." I said, "Awwww, baby, I love you too, and if I wasn't avoiding your eye sight right now, I'd kiss you for that." Paul said, "Well meet me down front in about 5 minutes, and then you can kiss me." I said, "Okay, it's a date." 


	14. Chapter 14

The Sister - Chapter 14  
  
Paul lifted my veil and kissed me on the lips soft and long.I couldn't believe it.we were finally married.  
  
The pastor said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present Mr. & Mrs. Paul Michael Levesque."  
  
Shane started yelling, "WOOOHOOO.Go get him Sis."  
  
Paul picked me up and carried me down the isle and we went into the back rooms and changed out of our formal wear.we were not about to make anyone stay in stuffy clothes all day, when there was a party to be had.  
  
We went to the reception that was in Marissa and Shane's back yard. All of us sat there and partied until really early in the morning. No body was really drunk; we were just dancing and having a really great time.  
  
Around 3 a.m. we said our good-byes and were off on our honeymoon to Hawaii for the next two weeks.  
  
We pulled into the parking garage of Arco Arena in Sacramento, California, just shy of two weeks.I said, "Wow, it feels so good being back with the wrestling tour." Paul said, "Yea, I know, anything more then two weeks, I start going through wrestling withdrawals." I said, "Yea, I noticed you getting a little antsy, the last 3 days in Hawaii." He said, "Yea, I know, but it was so nice to have the time off, especially with you." I said, "Yea, we did have a pretty good time didn't we?" Paul said, "Yea, of course if we ever go back, next time we'll have to leave the hotel room."  
  
I looked at Paul and he looked down at me and we started laughing.  
  
I said, "Hmm, two weeks in a hotel room with you was pretty great. We should definitely try that again some time." Paul said, "Oh yea, I fully agree." I said, "Where are you going first?" He said, "Well, Shane's office first to see if he has me scheduled for a match tonight." I said, "Okay, I'll be down in Steph's office, I'm sure she'll wanna know everything." He said, "Okay, I'll see you in a couple of minutes."  
  
We kissed a couple of times and parted down the two different hallways. The first time we've been apart in the last 2 weeks.feels strange. 


	15. Chapter 15

The Sister - Chapter 15  
  
I was sitting on the couch in Steph's office with her talking. She said, "Did you guy have a great time?" I said, "Of course.we never left the hotel room, but we had a wonderful time." Steph laughed and said, "Yea, I'd have a wonderful time too, if I spent two weeks in a hotel room with Andrew."  
  
I said, "Yea, the last couple of days Paul was getting antsy, because he was wanting to get back to the wrestling tour.he was going through work withdrawals." Steph said, "That boy is a workaholic." I said, "Yea, tell me about it, I was pretty shocked when he told me he was taking two weeks off for our honeymoon. Obviously more dedicated to us then I thought." Steph said, "Yea, I just wish me and Andrew had the dedication to our relationship like you and Paul."  
  
Sensing something, I said, "What's wrong?" She said, "I think me and Andrew are just about to the end of our relationship. I don't think we'll survive the rest of the month let alone the year. I just love him so much and we've been together for 5 years for Christ sakes. You and Paul were together for 3 years and got married; Andrew and I are no where near ready to get married."  
  
I took Stephanie's hand as tears formed in her eyes, and said, "Listen, don't write Andrew off, he might surprise you yet.do you still love him as much as you did the day you met him?"  
  
She said, "Of course."  
  
I said, "And does the fire still burn even when you fight?"  
  
She said, "Yea."  
  
I said, "Do you still scream as loud as possible like the night the Cowboys beat the Raiders, when you guys are tearing it up in bed?"  
  
She laughed and said, "Yea, but what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
I said, "Believe me, those 3 questions are the only ones you'll ever need to ask yourself, if you think your love is fading, if all 3 answers come out to be yes, then you guys are doing good.but if one comes out no, then do some freaky shit to spice up your relationship.you know, meet Andrew at the door with nothing but a tie and a smile on.I'm pretty sure it would spice it up enough to make the answers come back to yes."  
  
Steph said, "I thought you were the little sister, I'm supposed to be giving you advice on your relationship, not the other way around." I said, "Listen, Our marriage will never be perfect, there will be times in it when we'll fight and argue and disagree on a lot of things, that's when I'll be coming to you.you've perfected your relationship, me and Paul are still perfecting, we have a while."  
  
We sat there in silence for a couple of minutes, when Stephanie broke the silence barrier and said, "Alex.I'm pregnant." 


	16. Chapter 16

***Quick Note: I wanted to say a real quick thanx to those of you who have been enjoying my story...and to the "Anonymous" Yawner...like I said before if you can do better then bring it on, if not...then by all means waste your time boring someone else with your reviews...you signing an anonymous yawn tells me you're a chicken shit anyways.  
  
Thank you to my supports!!! Now! On to chapter 16!  
  
The Sister - Chapter 16  
  
I was looking down at the floor, and my head snapped up and I looked in Steph's eyes and said, "And judging from the look on your face, Andrew doesn't know yet?" She said, "Of course not." I sat there for a second and said, "You're having a baby.my sister is having a baby.I'm gonna be an auntie." Steph said, "We'll it's not going to happen tomorrow, but it will in 8 months." I said, "Wow, I'm gonna be an auntie."  
  
I started to have tears sliding down my cheeks, as we hugged so tight. I said, "Why haven't you told Andrew yet?" She said, "I'm so scared of how he's going to react, every time I start to tell him, I stop." I said, "What's the worst he could do? Run to the Queen and say 'off with her head'.Stop being so silly, just tell him." We both couldn't stop crying, when Marissa walked in and said, "Are you guys okay." Steph said, "Riss, can you keep a secret?" Marissa said, "Of course I can." Steph said, "I'm pregnant, and haven't told Andrew yet." Then of course Marissa started crying also.  
  
A couple of minutes later, Paul, Shane and Andrew walked through the door, and Paul said, "See this is why women shouldn't be allowed to sit in a room too long together." Shane said, "Or by themselves, Geez Steph what did you do to them." She said, "Why do I get blamed?" Shane said, "It's your office." Steph said, "Shut up, I'm not in the mood."  
  
Paul walked up and leaned over the back of the couch and kissed the top of my head, and said, "I have a match tonight, I'm going to go get ready for it." I put my face against his hand and said, "Okay I'll come with.Steph needs some time alone with Andrew." Marissa said, "Yea, C'mon Shane, let's go." He said, "I just got here, and now you want me to leave."  
  
Marissa grabbed my brother by the ear lobe and said, "Move your cute little ass.boy don't test me." Marissa pulled Shane behind her half the way to his office before he picked her up and carried her the rest of the way. I grabbed Paul's hand and said, "C'mon, let's go." We went down to Paul's dressing room. I was sitting in the chair while Paul was changing and getting ready for the match.  
  
Meanwhile, Stephanie said, "Andrew will you sit down please." He sat down and said, "Oh boy I feel the demise of our relationship coming.isn't it?" She said, "I guess it all depends on how you take the news I'm about to tell you." He said, "Well go ahead and tell me, I think I can handle it." She said, "I know, that I love you very much Andrew, and I wasn't really sure how much until a few days ago."  
  
He said, "Steph you know I love you, I wouldn't want anything to ever come between us, so what ever it you want to tell me, go ahead and tell me, I won't get mad I promise." She said, "Well, I have been feeling tired lately, so I went to go see Dr. Byron.he's been my doctor since I was a little girl." Andrew stood up and grabbed both of her hands and said, "Oh God is every thing okay?" She said, "Well, that depends on what okay would be?"  
  
He said, "Cancer and some kind of disease would definitely not be okay."  
  
She said, "Well, rest easy then, because this disease goes away in 9 months.I'm pregnant." Andrew said, "What?" She said, "I'm pregnant, about a month." Andrew said, "I'm going to be a daddy?" She said, "Yea, but if you don't want to have anything to do with us, I'll understand." Andrew said, "Woman, are you crazy? I've been dying to ask you to marry me, but I couldn't find the right time, but I guess now is as good a time as any right?" Andrew dropped to one knee, and pulled out a little black velvet box and handed it to Steph and said, "Open it.go on." She opened it and started crying.  
  
Andrew said, "I've been walking around with that ring in my pocket for the last 4 months, I just couldn't decide on a day to ask you.Stephanie Marie, will you make me the happiest man in the world and do me the honor of being my wife?"  
  
Stephanie cried more and said, "Yes.Yes I will."  
  
Andrew jumped up and grabbed Steph and kissed her, then swung her around in circles.He put her down and said, "Oh god, I'm sorry, are you okay." She said, "Yes.I just love you so much." He said, "I love you too." And took her face in his hands and kissed her again, a little slower with tons of passion. Awwww isn't that great. 


	17. Chapter 17

The Sister - Chapter 17  
  
While Paul was in the ring, beating the crap out of Val Venis, I was talking to Stephanie, she had told everyone about her and Andrew getting married, I was so happy for her and so was Shane. We all sat in Stephanie's office and talked about wedding plans and baby shower plans.  
  
Of course Val Venis went down in a blaze of glory, and Paul walked around the ring with his chest all puffed out like he was King of the World. Of course, as far as chests went, Paul didn't have to puff out very much, it was already there.  
  
Paul walked in the back and I greeted him behind the curtain, by jumping into his arms and wrapping my legs around his waist, Paul put his hands under my butt so I wouldn't fall.  
  
Paul said, "Hi babe."  
  
I said, "I love it when you do your little stud muffin walk around the ring. Like you own it and you aren't letting anyone in."  
  
He said, "Oh really, turn you on a little bit?"  
  
I said, "Who said a little bit?" and gave a devilish little smile.  
  
He said, "Shower first, then we can talk about you being turned on."  
  
I said, "Why wait, the more sweat the better."  
  
I licked from the nape of his neck up to his lips, and traced the outside of his lips with my tongue.we kissed with some full on passion.  
  
Paul said, "I would have thought for sure, you'd be tired of me, especially after spending the last two weeks together."  
  
I said, "Get really little man.I could never get tired of you.it's kind of your fault for doing your little strut anyway."  
  
He said, "I'll have to remember that."  
  
I said, "Mmmmm, Please do so."  
  
Paul was getting ready to take a shower in his dressing room, when he grabbed me, stripped me down to nothing and pulled me into the shower with him.  
  
Mmmmm, making love in the shower.EVEN BETTER! 


	18. Chapter 18

The Sister - Chapter 18  
  
"Stephanie you look fine." Steph said, "Alex, I'm as big as a damn house.how can I be fine?" I said, "Please, just believe me, you look beautiful, and Andrew thinks so too.C'mon he wouldn't of married you if he didn't.besides you're having a baby, you're supposed to gain a little weight."  
  
She said, "Oh! Just great, are you trying to tell me in a nice way that I'm fat?" I said, "STOP THAT.you're pregnant, you'd be the first woman in the world if you didn't think you were fat." Marissa said, "By the way, just to put my two cents in, I think you're beautiful, you don't look fat, you look fluffy." Steph rolled her eyes and said, "Great, now I look like an over stuffed teddy bear."  
  
Andrew walked in their bedroom and said, "You don't look fat, or fluffy.you don't look like a house or a teddy bear.you look like a soon to be mommy, and you look beautiful to me, and that's all that matters, unless you're trying to look good for someone else?" Stephanie said, "Oh sure at almost 9 months pregnant, my belly way out to Egypt, I always tell Alex and Marissa, 'hey c'mon girls lets go pick up some dudes'." Andrew laughed and said, "You know I think pregnancy suits you baby, you have a great sense of humor."  
  
He kissed her forehead and then leaned over and kissed her belly, and said, "I'm going out with Paul and Shane, we'll be back later." I said, "Whoa! Time out there boy. Where is Paul going?" Andrew said, "Paul I think you better come fix your woman." I said, "Fix his woman? Ah hell no! I don't get fixed, I do the fixing."  
  
Paul came upstairs and said, "Alex, what's wrong?" I said, "So now you're going out with your boys? When did you plan on telling me that one?" He said, "When I felt like it. You're just my wife, not my mother."  
  
I said, "Oh, okay, my mistake. Go."  
  
Everyone could see the tension building, so they just kind of slinked out and left us there to talk things out.  
  
I sat down in Stephs oversized chair and Paul said, "What's wrong?" I said, "Oh nothing, just go on and go with your boys." He said, "Are you going to be mad at me all night?" I said, "I never said I was mad at you.just disappointed that's all."  
  
Paul rolled his eyes at me and said, "Why?" I said, "You're just my wife, not your mother. That kind of comment could really.really.never mind.just go. I don't feel like talking right now." Paul said, "That's fine, we'll be back after while." I didn't say anything.until he walked downstairs and I stood at the top of the stairs and said, "When you're on your way home, be sure to call a head of time and tell your mother." And I walked back into the room and sat in the chair again.  
  
The guys left.  
  
Steph and Rissa came back in the room and Steph said, "So I guess you guys are having your first official fight?" I said, "Yea, it would seem that way right, I mean that comment really hurt my feelings. I'm just his wife.like he was obligated to marry my ass.ARGH!" Rissa said, "Well, roll with the punches; I'm sure Paul didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything. Maybe he was trying to make a joke out of it and it didn't come out right."  
  
Steph said, "Marissa, stop that, Rule number one, if we're fighting with our men, never defend them, cause things will eventually work themselves out." I said, "True, but sometimes.just sometimes they don't." I had tears sliding down my checks, Steph said, "I have a great idea.let's make this a no men night, we'll lock ourselves in this bedroom, we've got everything we'll need, mini-fridge with food and beverages, a bathroom, a huge king size bed, not to mention a huge bathtub that can seat seven people the size of Paul comfortably." I looked at Rissa who looked at Stephanie, and I said, "Let's do it."  
  
Stephanie ran down stairs, set the house alarm, grabbed some extra snacks with Rissa and I made a couple of colorful signs that said 'NO MEN ALLOWED!!! INCLUDING PAIN THE ASS HUSBANDS!!!'  
  
Then hung them on the outside of the door, then locked the doors, and camped out on the bed, watching Lavern & Shirley, I Love Lucy, & Welcome Back Kotter reruns all night. Great for the laugh glands. We laughed so hard we cried. Our ribs were hurting when 4 a.m. came around we had fallen asleep. I actually fell asleep in the chair, and Marissa and Stephanie were on the bed. I woke up around 5:30 a.m. to use the restroom.  
  
I went outside of the room and looked over the banister and saw, Andrew, Paul and Shane sleeping in the living room, Andrew and Shane were in the reclining chairs and Paul was on the couch. The guys looked so peaceful. I walked down the stairs as quietly as possible and Paul was laying on his back, all relaxed, one arm over his head, the other on his chest, feet propped up on the arms rest. I walked up and leaned over and kissed Paul's forehead,  
  
I went to walk away when Paul grabbed my hand, and pulled me back. I knelt down in front of the couch, next to Paul and just stared at his eyes. I loved his eyes, they were always so serious. 


	19. Chapter 19

The Sister - Chapter 19  
  
Paul whispered, "So are you still upset with me?"  
  
I said, "Yea, a little."  
  
I walked out the sliding glass door from the kitchen and stood on the back porch, when Paul came out and stood next to me. He said, "So how can I make it up to you, so you won't be upset anymore?"  
  
I said, "You really hurt me, just standing there saying, 'you're just my wife, not my mother', those seven words hurt more then I expected.it was like you were saying you married me as some kind of obligation to me or my family, like you really didn't want to be married to me."  
  
Paul said, "If that's the way it came off as, it wasn't how I intended it.I never meant to hurt you.you should know that." I said, "I do know it, but I can't help but feel it.I love you like crazy Paul, you've been the best thing in my life, since we met 3 years ago.I walked out of my fathers house and into a life with us. Which I always think I got the better of the two.I don't deal with my father anymore, but then again, I got you."  
  
Paul moved closer and I looked over at him and we rested our foreheads against each other's. Paul said, "I'm sorry Lex.I would never hurt you intentionally." I said, "I love you." He said, "I love you too." I looked up and we kissed a couple of times.  
  
Paul wrapped his arms around me, and I leaned my head back against his chest, and we were watching the sun come up. Paul said, "So does this mean you forgive me?" I said, "Yea.I wouldn't of let you kiss me if I hadn't." Paul said, "Oh really, is that a challenge?" I said, "Not right now.maybe later." We stood outside kissing as the sun peaked over the fence.  
  
A couple of minutes later Andrew ran out the slider and said, "ALEX, STEPH IS IN LABOR!"  
  
I ran upstairs and said, "Get the cars ready." Paul ran outside and got his Hummer going because he knew it would fit a lot of people.  
  
Andrew and I were sitting by her side. She said, "It doesn't hurt too much." I said, "You're water didn't break yet did it?" She said, "I don't think so." I said, "Is your bed wet under you?" She stuck her hand under her rear and said, "No." I said, "Okay, let's get you to the hospital."  
  
Andrew and I took Steph downstairs and helped her into Paul's hummer, and then we took off to the hospital as Shane and Marissa followed in their car. 


	20. Chapter 20

The Sister - Chapter 20  
  
After we got to the hospital and got Steph all checked in and she was relaxing in the bed. I decided I was bored and started going through one of the carts in the room, it had toothbrushes, toothpaste, rubber gloves, small pocket brushed, baby powder, smelling salt for people who passed out.  
  
I said, "Look, Smelling salt, incase Andrew passes out."  
  
Andrew said, "That's not going to happen."  
  
Paul said, "Man, don't say that, this is your first kid, anything is possible." Andrew said, "Nah, I'm not worried." Steph said, "Obviously he's never seen a girl go through childbirth before." He said, "Why? It couldn't be that bad.could it?" I said, "You really want to know what it feels like?" He said, "Sure." I said, "Kind of like either opening an umbrella up your ass, or pulling your scrotum up over your head, but that's just for a man."  
  
Paul said, "Ouch! You just had to ask moron." Andrew said, "Well damn babe are you sure you want to do this whole baby thing?" Stephanie's eyes got huge and said, "Okay, HELLO.It's it a little late to be thinking about that now!" I looked at Paul and said, "Who do you think invented the condom?" Paul laughed and said, "I'm sure I don't know.you're the doctor.doc." Stephanie said, "I heard that smart ass."  
  
About 4 hours after we had gotten to the hospital Stephanie said, "Oh no, my water broke."  
  
Andrew turned around and said, "We'll get you another one honey."  
  
Steph said, "ANDREW! My water broke; you can't exactly give it back."  
  
Andrew pointed to her belly and said, "This water?" As soon as Stephanie nodded her head yes, he freaked out then fainted. The boy hit the floor like a sack of potatoes. Paul helped him up, and sat him in a chair, when the nurse came in, Andrew woke up.  
  
The nurse asked everyone to leave, so she could check to see how far dilated Steph was. Steph made Marissa and me stay in the room with her as Paul and Shane helped Andrew out. The nurse stuck her head under the sheet to check and Steph said, "I wonder if everything is going okay?"  
  
I said, "Sis, don't worry about it, everything is smooth."  
  
Steph said, "What is she doing down there, she's been down there a long time."  
  
I put my index finger over my lips and said, "Shhh, don't bother her, she's on her lunch break."  
  
I winked at Steph. She laughed a little, as did Marissa.  
  
Well 6 hours later, Andrew Michael Martin Jr. came kicking and screaming into his world at 6lbs 15 ounces and 23 inches long. Yea big baby.taller then anything, obviously mocking his mom and dad. Shane and me stood there looking at Andy as Steph called him, he was so precious. Andy had the deepest blue eyes and some blondish-brown hair.  
  
I said, "Shane, look, he's so prefect." Shane said, "He is perfect, Sis you did a good job making him." Andrew said, "Hey, I think I may have had a hand in making that little bundle of fuss." I said, "Yea, but Steph is a McMahon, which means we give only her the credit, besides she is the one who went through the 10 hours of labor."  
  
Andrew smiled and said, "True." He sat on the bed behind Steph and she leaned back against him, and he kissed her head. Paul said, "He's beautiful Steph." She said, "Thanks, but I'm pretty sure everyone here is dying to know when you and Alex are going to get into the baby mode."  
  
I stood there and looked at Paul and said, "We haven't exactly talked about it yet, with his career and everything.we aren't really prepared for it yet." Paul said, "Yea, we haven't had time to discuss the whole baby situation, besides we haven't been married for a year yet. We want to make sure everything is going to work out first." I said, "Yea, I want to be married for a little longer then 8½ months, before we go having a baby." 


	21. Chapter 21

The Sister - Chapter 21  
  
Shane said, "C'mon Steph, don't make them uncomfortable, obviously their having way to much fun being newly weds." Steph said, "Okay, okay, I'm being pushy. Sorry." I said, "Its okay." I looked at Shane and mouthed the words 'thank you'.  
  
The hospital went a head and kept Stephanie over night, the hospital provided us with two huge cots and a couple of big chairs so we'd be comfortable. Paul was laying on the cot, and I was sitting in the chair and had it pushed up right against the cot, I had my feet propped up on the cot, and Paul was close enough to the chair, where he was laying on his side and had one of his arms between my thighs, just resting there.  
  
Around 3 a.m. I couldn't sleep, so I got up and went down to the nursery. I was standing outside looking in, just watching Andy sleep all peacefully. Paul woke up and noticed I was gone he went to find me. He knew exactly where to find me. Paul walked up shoving his hands in the front pockets of his Levis, yawning, and moving his hair around pulling it all back and out of his face. I said, "What are you doing up?"  
  
He said, "Well I woke up and my wife was missing, I decided I'd go looking for her. I knew I'd find you here." I said, "Look at him Paul, he's so beautiful, and small.can you imagine bringing something that small into the world?" He said, "Nope, its weird.I love my sisters kids and was there for both of their births, I can't imagine having one of my own.constant love, but I guess if you have a kid you automatically have the love for them."  
  
I said, "Yea, it just comes with the territory. God, do you think you were ever that small?" He said, "I don't see how." I said, "True, cause you're 6'4" and 260lbs now. Andy is 254 lbs less then you. It's so odd.I love him already and he's not even mine." Paul said, "Speaking of which maybe we should talk about it.I mean you have to admit, watching Steph work her ass off for that baby today was pretty intense, I know watching Andrews face as he was born, just the look made me want one with you."  
  
I said, "I know, as much as I want to have a baby, I think we should wait a little longer. I want us to be married at least a year before we go jumping into having a baby." Paul said, "True. I think you're right about waiting, let's just wait until after our one year, then we can talk more inquisitive about it." I said, "I'm an auntie.that kid is going to be so spoiled.especially with me and Rissa." Paul said, "I guess that makes me an uncle for the second time now."  
  
I said, "Feel any different?" He said, "Yea, it feels more special because it's with you and your family now, which is now our family.you know something I like the way that sounds.our family." I smiled and said, "Good, now let's go back to bed, I'm beat." He said, "Okay." We went back to bed. The hospital released Stephanie & Andy the next morning.Mother and Son are doing fine. 


	22. Chapter 22

The Sister - Chapter 22  
  
I've been feeling tired lately and lost 10 pounds, but it's probably from traveling constantly from town to town and state to state. I should have it checked out, but it'll have to wait until I get a decent day off.  
  
I haven't talked to Paul all day, and I'm sitting in my little office again, I was going to wait in Paul's dressing room, but decided not to, I wanted to finish reading my book, and knew I'd get no work done if Paul was around, he always gets a little frisky before he has a match.and everyone knows sex before wrestling matched is not an option, cause it makes leg muscles weak. So I'm sitting on the gurney again, reading my book, I don't mind watching Paul wrestle, but sometimes it can get a little scary.  
  
It's been 6 months since Andy was born, and Stephanie is nowhere near ready to leave him behind, so Andrew had set up a crib and playpen for Andy in her office. It's great, at least I know I can go down and see him anytime I feel like it. After a month and a half of feeling like I've been beat up, I went to the doctor.of course I didn't like what he had to say after all the tests and I was poked and prodded.  
  
The whole diagnosis came down to the doctor telling me I had Bone Marrow Cancer, I had to have a transplant and tons of Chemotherapy and Radiation.  
  
We were in Chicago, Illinois, and the guys were at the famous United Center, where the Bulls play. I drove the rental car over to the arena, and was leaning against the doorway, watching, Paul & Andrew work out and lift weights, while Stephanie, Marissa, & Shane were sitting on a soft wrestling mat next to them, playing with Andy.  
  
I walked over and leaned against one of the exercise machines next to Paul, he got up came over and gave me a kiss on the cheek, and I said, "Eww, sweaty boy." Stephanie laughed and said, "That's my sister, she can deal with baby poop and spit up, but get near her with sweat and you can forget it." Paul said, "I noticed she doesn't mind when I make her sweat." And he just grinned evilly. I said, "Ha Ha." And socked him in the arm.  
  
Paul moved my hair out of my face and said, "Is everything okay? Where were you?" I said, "Yea, I'm fine, I just had to get some stuff mailed off before 1 that's all." Steph looked at me and could tell something was up, just by the look in my eyes, but knew she better not say anything, cause she didn't want to start a fight.  
  
Later on that night, everyone was sitting in our suite, in the living room part and was just watching a movie.I got up and left the room and went into the bedroom, and stood there looking out over the city, we were on the 15th floor. Stephanie handed Andy to Andrew and got up and came in the bedroom after me. She came up behind me and put her arms around my neck, and we rested our heads against each other's.  
  
Steph said, "Okay, give it up, I know something is wrong." I said, "You have an uncanny knack for knowing shit before anyone tells you anything." She said, "Yea, well when it's about my baby sister, I always know when something is wrong. When you came in my office to tell me you wanted to date a wrestler, I knew something was up then just by the look in your eyes. You're eyes give you away every time."  
  
I said, "Damn.I guess I'll have to start wearing sunglasses more often." Steph said, "It's a gift.I'm cursed with a gift." We giggled a little, and she said, "So you wanna tell me now, or wait and tell every one later like you were planning on in your mind?" I said, "No, I'll wait until later.besides what I have to say, I don't think I could say it twice in one night.I can barely say it to myself."  
  
We walked down the hallway, and we had our fingers laced together.Stephanie walked over and sat next to Andrew, and by now Andy had made his way down the line of people, and Paul was holding him, cause he fell asleep. I went over and sat on the armrest of Paul's chair.  
  
I said, "How did you end up with him?"  
  
Paul said, "Well, every one kept passing him around like a football, and he started getting fussy, so I took him, and he instantly fell asleep." I said, "It's cause of your warm body and cause he's close to your chest and can hear the sound of your soothing heart beat.wow, he falls asleep like I do.I love falling asleep on your chest, cause you breathe so soothingly." Andrew came over and took possession of him again and he never woke up.  
  
I went over and turned the TV off, and said, "Okay since were all here together, I need to talk to all five of you together." Shane and Marissa sat up, cause they were laying on each other on the floor. Shane said, "What's up Alex?" I said, "I've been really tired lately.okay extremely tired lately.I'll sleep for a whole 8 hours, and then turn around an hour later and I'm tired enough again to take a nap.I went to the doctor today, which is where I was this morning. I wasn't mailing anything."  
  
I looked at Paul and his face was expressionless, everyone was listening to everything I was saying.  
  
Steph said, "What happened?"  
  
I said, "Well, I was poked and prodded, and they took blood and urine, and anything else they could get out of my body.the doctor working my case finally came in after 2 hours of waiting and informed me; I was a sick lady.I didn't realize how sick until he told me.I have Bone Marrow Cancer."  
  
Steph immediately started crying. 


	23. Chapter 23

The Sister - Chapter 23  
  
Sister intuition.Stephanie said, "I knew it.when you came in the gym this afternoon, you just didn't look like your normal cheerful self.what is going to happen now?" I said, "Well, more testing to figure out what kind of Myeloma I have because every Bone Marrow Cancer comes from some part of the body, usually in the longer bones and ribs.They think it's in my legs.maybe spine but their looking more towards my femurs."  
  
Shane said, "After that, then what?" I said, "Chemotherapy . bone marrow transplant.more chemo, possibly radiation." Steph said, "Will you lose your hair?" I said, "I don't know, the chemo has a different reaction with every person that has to have it."  
  
I looked down at Paul and said, "Are you okay?" He said, "Yea.we're going to fight it.the whole damn way.I don't care what it costs, you'll get well." I touched his cheek and a tear slid down and onto my hand.  
  
Shane got up and came over to me, and said, "We'll all fight it together, you more physically then us, but well do it emotionally and help you mentally with this." Shane hugged me so tight, I knew he wanted to say more, but knew if he did he might cry. I also knew Paul was doing all he could to not cry.  
  
I went over and squatted down in front of Marissa who was on the verge of crying hysterically, and I said, "So are you fighting with me?" She sobbed through a "Yes." And I said, "Okay, I don't want to see anyone else crying, because if you get me crying, I'm gonna have to kick some ones ass. I was obviously dealt a dirty hand, but guess what; it's a part of life. Cancer, death, birth, love, hate sadness, and happiness is all a part of life, and it just so happens it's a part of mine right now.I don't want anyone of you feeling sorry for me, cause I'm going to get over this, and I'm going to finish living my life."  
  
I think out of everyone Stephanie and Paul took it the hardest.Steph because she and I have always been so close, and Paul because here was my husband who knew I was sick and couldn't do anything physically to help me.  
  
So a week later, I start Chemo, 5 months after that I had the transplant, and then had 6 more months of Chemo. I was pretty run down, but I didn't change a thing about my lifestyle, I went to work on the road with everyone, I got my chemo treatments in whatever town or city we happen to be in, I usually had to relax a couple hours after the treatments, but other then that, I only missed 3 days for the transplant.  
  
I had gotten closer to my mother since I had been sick, but my father still wouldn't budge. Stephanie was thrilled that I didn't lose my hair, she always said it was my one true beauty.Paul always disagreed with her and said my hair didn't make me beautiful, I did.  
  
About a week after the Chemotherapy was all finished, we were in North Carolina and I went in for some blood work. I was at the arena with everyone when the doctor called my cell phone and said, "Mrs. Levesque, Can you come in right away, I have your test results." I said, "Doc is it good or bad?" He said, "This is something I should really tell you in person and not over the phone." I said, "I'll be there in 20 minutes."  
  
We hung up and Paul looked over at me and said, "What did he say?" I said, "He said, he didn't want to tell me over the phone and wanted to tell me in person.you don't think it's gotten worse do you?" Paul said, "Hell no, it couldn't of, you attacked the shit out of it." I said, "I'm scared Paul.I don't want to be sick anymore.I hate this I want to be healthy again," Paul came over and wrapped his arms around me and said, "I know sweetie, let's just go and see what the doctor has to say." I said, "Okay."  
  
So all of us piled into one of the limos backstage, it was the only vehicle big enough for all of us. We headed over to the hospital; cause the doctors' office was on the 3rd floor. I went up by myself, cause if I was going to get bad news, I would need sometime for it to sink in before telling the others.and if it was going to be good news, I'd have to relish in it on the elevator ride down before telling every one else. So I went upstairs to the doctors' office and he had the door open, I said, "What's up Doc?"  
  
He looked up from his pile of patient's charts and said, "Who are you Bugs Bunny?" I said, "Well it's very unusual for me, I'm so used to being the doctor, now I'm the patient." Doc got up from his buried desk and said, "C'mon on in and sit down, don't look like you're going to the electric chair.it's not bad news, I just wanted to call you in and let you know, all your tests came back negative." I said, "All of them?" He said, "Every single one of them, you realize what this means. right?" I said, "Yea.I don't believe it.Are you sure? I mean there wasn't any mistakes right?" He said, "No ma'am."  
  
I gave the doctor a hug and thanked him, then walked out and closed his door. I walked down and was sitting in the 3rd floor waiting room, while everyone else was down on the first floor. 


	24. Chapter 24

The Sister - Chapter 24  
  
I can't believe it, after almost a year of treatment, losing weight, gaining weight, watching Andy grow up and have his first birthday and me being so sure I wouldn't see him have any other birthdays after that one.I just can't believe it, the feeling is overwhelming.I want to run to the top of the hospital and dance around yelling and screaming.I'M CANCER FREE!!!! I'M CANCER FREE!!!  
  
I finally collected enough thought process to get on the elevator and go downstairs. Walking into the waiting room, I had my hands shoved into the front pockets of my Levis. Paul saw me and stood up right away, as did everyone else, when they saw me. Shane said, "Okay what did the doctor say?" I said, "Can you hold that thought for just one minute." I grabbed the collar of Paul's t-shirt and pulled him to me and laid a lip lock on him, that just about knocked him over, when I backed off the kiss, I slowly slid my teeth off his bottom lip.Paul had this shocked look on his face, he was not expecting me to do that.  
  
I said, "Now, what was I saying?"  
  
Stephanie said, "Hello? You, doctor, test results.ring a bell.ding, ding, ding."  
  
I said, "Oh yes, that's right.he said, the tests all came back negative.every single damn cotton picking test.NEGATIVE!" Shane said, "That's good right?" I said, "You bet your ass its good.its better then good, it's great." Stephanie said, "Well, what exactly does it mean?" I said, "It means, after I had the transplant, the cancer started disappearing from my bones and the rest of my body.the extra chemo helped, and I'm actually right now completely cancer free."  
  
Everyone started jumping around the waiting room yelling and screaming, Paul picked me up by my waist and lifted me above his head and said, "You're a survivor. I knew you had it in you the whole time." Shane and Andrew were dancing around the room and were jumping off chairs. Marissa said, "Shane, stop that you're embarrassing us." Stephanie said, "You won't get through to them, this is one of those party moments. Let them have their fun, they'll calm down by next Thursday." Rissa popped her head up and said, "Next Thursday?" Steph said, "Riss, you really have to learn how to loosen up."  
  
Shane ran over and picked up Marissa and swung her around in circles, and was kissing her neck.Marissa trying to keep all her composure was smacking his arm and said, "Shane Brandon McMahon, will you please try to control yourself." Shane said, "I can't.besides we have something to tell them.don't we?" Marissa rolled her eyes and my dorky brother, and said, "Oh, alright, go ahead and tell them." Shane said, "Hot Damn.Were having a baby."  
  
I said, "Good lord.the hospital in Greenwich, is going to think that all the McMahon children do is have sex." Stephanie started laughing so hard.she said, "Yea, especially after you get pregnant too." I said, "Whoa! Time out, I just got over cancer, could we possibly think about something else when talking about me." Steph said, "Sorry, getting that pushy vibe again" Paul said, "Yea, could you actually take something for that Steph?"  
  
Within a matter of weeks, I was starting to feel like my old self again, I wasn't tired, or sick.I gained all the weight back that I had originally lost because of the cancer. Paul was extremely happy to see me doing so much better.and I have to admit, the longer I was around Andy and Marissa with her pregnant self, I was wanting a baby bad!!!  
  
But I knew I was going to have to discuss all of it with Paul first. We'd been married for two years now, and because of the cancer we really dropped the subject of a baby.we both had decided to make sure my health was back to normal before we tried to bring a baby into the madness we called life. 


	25. Chapter 25

The Sister - Chapter 25  
  
"C'mon Paul.you're the one who said we were supposed to talk about it before we actually tried having a baby." I groaned. Paul said, "Look, I have a lot of things on my mind right now, I don't want to put of all things having a baby with you on top of the pile."  
  
I said, "Geez, make it sound like it's so terrible, why don't you." Paul said, "It wouldn't be terrible.you know better then to say that.But c'mon, I have that stupid match with Rock, Mick Foley, & Show at WrestleMania 16.the match is so stupid I don't have a clue what you're father was thinking when he signed me up for that one. I think he's getting stupider in his old age."  
  
I said, "Look can we just talk about the whole baby thing, I don't want to talk about wrestling anymore.I want to talk about us.something we haven't done in a long time."  
  
Paul said, "Can it at least wait for 3 more weeks.I want to put all my focus on this dumb match, and what ever stupid pranks, Rock, Foley, & Show have in mind before the match.besides you might hate wrestling and the business, but it bought this house, your car, my car, our lives.and it filled this house miraculously with furniture, and makes sure all the bills are paid, so we have running water and electricity.none of this was free.you said my career was picking up since I had left DX, and it has, but it's getting crazy.I'm in demand so many places it's unbelievable.radio stations want interviews, all the day time and night time shows want me on for interviews, I have to make my appearances.and between all that shit, you want to sit down and take time out of my 'stupid' career and talk about having a baby, get real, think of some other way to entertain yourself around the house when I'm not around, cause right now a baby is out of the question.I don't have time, and I'm not about to get you pregnant and be so busy 9 months down the line that I miss our own kids birth."  
  
I started too walked away when I stopped and said, "You know something, I'm not wanting to have a baby for entertainment Paul, it's a serious thing, I sit back and watched Andy growing up and I was too sick to pick him up and enjoy being an aunt, and he's growing up fast, if you haven't noticed, he's 2. Now Marissa and Shane are having a baby in 3 months, they are so happy and overjoyed.I'm going to be an aunt again, everyone in the freakin' world is having a baby and enjoying their married life, and then I turn around and I'm finally ready to have a baby, and you don't even want to discuss it.not even for 5 seconds.cause you want to think about wrestling.I knew there was a reason I didn't want to get into this stupid business, maybe my father was right, I should of never thought for a second that I could have a normal life with a wrestler."  
  
Paul stood up and got in my face and said, "First of all, if you wouldn't have gotten into this 'stupid' business, you would of never met me, never fallen in love and gotten married, second, don't stand there and tell me that maybe your father was right, cause the son of a bitch didn't even show up to his baby girls own wedding, and third, if you wouldn't of gotten involved with this business, you'd either be out of a job, cause you really suck as a doctor, or you'd have you a practice in New York where half the staff would be male and you'd be boinking them."  
  
Out of all the things he could of said and done to avoid a fight, when he said that I couldn't say anything.I was totally amazed at the things he had just said to me.of course I couldn't believe what I was about to do either.  
  
I slapped him.  
  
As in across the face and then socked him in the chest as hard as I could.and said, "Asshole." Of course he didn't budge from his spot, and just totally stared a hole right through me with those piercing eyes of his.when he got quiet I knew he was pissed. He moved towards me like he was either going to yell really loud or smack me back.which who could blame him, we'd never had a fight this bad, and I certainly never hit him before.  
  
What the hell was I thinking.?  
  
He walked over and got his jacket and walked out the front door, making sure to slam it so hard it echoed throughout the whole house, and shook the windows in every room. 


	26. Chapter 26

The Sister - Chapter 26  
  
Of course I retreated.I went in to the kitchen and by the time, I dialed Stephanie's cell-phone number, I was crying so hysterically, she couldn't tell it was me calling her, she looked at her caller I.D. and said she's be right over.  
  
I was sitting on the couch, when Steph rang the doorbell. I went over still sobbing, and holding a handful of tissue, I opened the door and she said, "What's wrong?"  
  
I said, "Nothing, I'm just great."  
  
We walked back to the living room and I sat on the couch and Steph put Andy down and he was sitting on the chair playing with his toys.She came over and stood in front of me, and said, "Alex what in the world happened?" I said, "Which part should I start with first? Let's see.I'm not sick anymore, I want to have a baby, Paul's too busy to get me pregnant, we got into a huge fight about it, he said I sucked as a doctor and if I had a practice in New York I'd be screwing half my staff.I slapped him, punched him in the chest, and he left." She said, "Is that the short version or long version?" I said, "We started arguing 2 hours ago.what do you think?"  
  
I calmed down as Steph sat next to me.and she looked at me and said, "Did I hear you say you slapped Paul and punched him in the chest?" I said, "Yea, it was a little like hitting a brick wall with my fist, something I would suggest you never try." Steph said, "You're crazy. Oh my god, Paul didn't hit you back or anything right?"  
  
I said, "No, he'd never.of course I thought for a second he was going to, but he was so pissed off, he just left, we've never had a fight like this before. I know I kind of started it with wanting to talk about having a baby.but he didn't want to so I pushed the issue, and he blew up, and then I blew up, then he blew out the front door, and slammed the door so hard the windows were shaking.of course I was shaking with them."  
  
Stephanie said, "He must've really pissed you off, you've never been mad enough to hit anyone.not even dad when he didn't show up for your wedding." I said, "Good lord there goes my innocent image." Steph said, "I think you lost that a long time again when you start dating and then married the Cerebral Assassin." I said, "Okay, I think you may be right on that one. I've never seen Paul so pissed.not even when someone interferes with his wrestling matches."  
  
Steph said, "Well ya dumby it's because you're his wife, he expects those morons to hit him and argue with him, he never expected his beautiful, sweet, innocent wife to smack him one and then sock him." I said, "I guess it really was stupid huh?" She said, "In your words.what do you think?"  
  
We sat there in silence for a couple of minutes and she said, "I still can't get over the fact that to add insult to injury, after you slapped him across the face, you punched his chest."  
  
I said, "Shut up."  
  
We both started laughing.  
  
I said, "You don't think our marriage will be over because of this do you?" She said, "Get real.if every marriage ended after a really bad fight, mine and Andrews would have been over a couple of years ago.The last really bad fight we had, I was still pregnant with Andy, but we both realized we were being idiots." Andy came over and said, "Aunt Alex, are you sad?" I said, "A little." He said, "I don't want you to be sad."  
  
I said, "C'mere and give me a big hug and kiss.and I promise I won't be sad anymore." Andy came up and sat on my lap and gave me a huge hug and kiss. I smiled and said, "Wow, it worked, see I'm not sad anymore."  
  
At the next Monday Night Raw, I was in my office reading my book again.with the monitor on watching the matches that were going on. Shane and Stephanie came running in as Paul went out to the ring to discuss some business about Rock, Foley, & Show.in other words talk a little trash.  
  
I said, "Where's the fire you two?" Steph said, "Dad, sort of found out about the fight you and Paul had, he sent some guys to go beat the crap out of him in the ring." I said, "Look, he's right there.nothings wrong with him, he's fine." Steph said, "No, their on their way now."  
  
We took off to my father's office and I busted through the door, and said, "Call them off right now." My father looked at me and said, "I've been waiting for the right time to show Paul how much I hate him for taking my little girl away from me. And this just happens to be the perfect opportunity." I said, "How did you find out about the fight anyway?" He said, "I asked him how he was doing, and he told me you guys had a small fight, but I know the both of you too well, there is no such thing as a small fight."  
  
I said, "Dad.he's my husband, how can you send people after him.who is it? Who's going after him?" Dad said, "Well, Show, Kane, and Undertaker, three of the best. They'll get the job done." I said, "You have to stop them.I'm serious dad, this isn't funny anymore."  
  
My dad turned the TV on and there they were beating the crap out of him, three were definitely too many, he couldn't stop them.  
  
Stephanie, Shane and me ran down the hallway, and before I walked out from behind the curtain, I grabbed a towel, Shane backed the three monkeys off, and they left.We took off and got in the ring.I was sitting on my knees next to Paul, and was scared to touch him. His nose, mouth and head were all bleeding; there was blood all over him.  
  
I put my hand on his chest and he said, "Alex." He didn't even open his eyes. I said, "C'mon, let's get you out of here." He looked at me and said, "What the hell was that all about?" I said, "You told my dad we had a fight, he wanted to get back at you for taking his baby girl so he sent those three idiots to beat the crap out of you.looks like they did a pretty good job of doing so." He said, "Yea, I guess so."  
  
I stood up and grabbed Paul's hand and helped him up, as soon as he stood up all the way, I wrapped my arms around his waist, and he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head. 


	27. Chapter 27

The Sister - Chapter 27  
  
We all walked in the back and down to Paul's dressing room, I pushed him into the shower levis, t-shirt and all.Except Shane got his steel toes off first, since we both had extra clothes there anyway, I got in the shower with him and helped him.  
  
When he got done, I was putting stitches in the cut above his eye, Paul looked up at me and said, "Yea, know, this is how we met, I needed stitches, and you patched my ass up.and took care of me.look at where we are now.we've been together five years, two of them married.I would of never thought I'd get married.I was going to be the date kid.I guess there's always something out there to change your mind."  
  
I said, "True.There how does that feel?"  
  
He said, "It doesn't hurt, it's okay.you realize I was just being an ass when I said you sucked as a doctor and you'd screw half your staff, right?" I said, "Yea, I know.I didn't mean to slap you either.I was just really pissed."  
  
He said, "I deserved it in the worst way, my ego was getting big and I figured if I had a baby with you, my career would end." I said, "I would never let anything stand in the way of your career.I know how much wrestling means to you.you work hard for everything.you worked hard to get where you are right now." He said, "What, beat up.letting my wife takes care of me?"  
  
I said, "Stop. You know what I meant." He said, "Yea, I know.I also know that having my career and working my ass off doesn't mean anything if I don't have you to share it with.every time I win a match you're always there to show me how proud of me you are, and how much you love me.I think sometimes I take that for granted, and I know I don't tell you I love you enough, but I do.I love you with every thing I have and am."  
  
I said, "I know.and I love you just as much.I know I've been a pain in the ass for the last year, cause of the cancer, and now with wanting a baby.I get pushy and fight for what I want, but I have to realize that I'm not the only one in this marriage.and we really do have to make decisions together otherwise it would be a democracy and not a marriage."  
  
Paul said, "I love you."  
  
I said, "I love you too."  
  
He moved my hair out of my face and proceeded to kiss me, long and passionate, something we haven't done in a while. 


	28. On To The Sequel!

**Thank you for reading The Sister…I appreciate all the reviews be it all good or bad…To those who enjoyed it THANX! And go ahead and check out The Sister's sequel Dreaming of You!**

**Maxine**


End file.
